Bow string releases have grown in popularity for target shooting and for hunting. A good release provides uniform "let-off" which increases accuracy. A release should provide for adjustment of the trigger stroke and should allow adjustment of the relative angular relationship between the handle and the bow string. A common failing in the art is that adjustmens are interdependent in that adjusting one affects the other. Similarly, tolerance build-up can adversely affect repeatable performance.
The object of this invention is to provide a release having such independent adjustment of the trigger stroke and angular relationship between the bow string and handle while also automatically compensating for tolerance build-up.
This invention is an improvement on the structure shown in my Pat. No. 4,620,523 in which tolerance build up affected adjustment and adjustment after assembly was troublesome.